vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Noose
Pretty Noose is the fifth episode of Season Three of Syfy's Van Helsing. This is overall the thirty-first episode. Synopsis Vanessa, Scarlett and Axel battle the Second Elder's forces in San Francisco. Flesh, Doc, Julius and Jolene rejoin what is left of American civilization in Denver. Recap Vanessa, Scarlett, and Axel are off to see the super powerful evil B'ah, in post-apocalyptic San Francisco. The gang arrives in the brand new city with exactly the same luck that has followed them throughout Seattle, which is to say they immediately run into the men with guns. Thankfully, these guys are military and while they’re plenty trigger happy, they’ve also heard whispers about someone like Vanessa, and are willing to hear them out after she heals some bullet wounds. Axel decides his skills are best used helping their new solider friends to find the rest of their unit who have gone missing while Vanessa and Scarlett go about their whole birthright thing and hunt down the B'ah. Things don’t really go well for either group, though, as is to be expected. Axel and the soldiers find the missing men, but they accidentally stumble directly into the B'ah’s lair and find themselves in way over their heads. Meanwhile, Vanessa and Scarlett quickly have a run in with the B'ah’s many ninja flipping minions, and while they put up a good fight and manage to run them off, it’s not without casualties. Scarlett gets stabbed with the always enjoyable poison and Vanessa ends up hunting the B'ah mostly on her own in an effort to save her sister’s life. Thankfully, she gets a little help from a band of local survivors, but they’re not going to be a great deal of help in a fight against an Elder. How this all shakes out, though, will have to wait for next week. On the other side of things, and a couple states away, we finally get a chance to check in on the rest of the group. After being sent away to Denver by Vanessa at the start of the season, Doc, Julius, Flesh, and Jolene have finally managed to gain entry into the safe zone. Julius and Flesh are paired off in the same living quarters, and while Julius is trying to make the best out of everything, getting a job at an area bar and everything, Flesh isn’t too happy with his lot in life. Oh, and he goes by Phil now. Doc and Jolene also get paired off and made to share a room, which comes with its own set of awkward moments, thanks to the lingering feelings between the two of them, but they make it work. They both get jobs at the town hospital, which gives Doc access to a lab to start testing the blood Vanessa gave her. Jolene ends up working with someone who recognizes her from Seattle and you know that is going to come back to bite her soon. Eventually, Jolene and Doc have a heart to heart about their feelings, and Doc confesses that she has never been with another person sexually, which is why those feelings freak her out. Jolene agrees to take it slow and their burgeoning relationship is the one very bright spot in an otherwise bleak apocalypse. Starring *Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing *Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller *Rukiya Bernard as Doc *Missy Peregrym as Scarlett Harker *Aleks Paunovic as Julius Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes